Fearless
by LesboDyke
Summary: When Ark High is closed down, most of the students transfer to Polis High, on the other side of town. Clarke Griffin has a plan at her new school. Become Class President, become Captain of the Soccer Team, maintain her GPA and get her car back from her mothers girlfriend. However most of these plans are foiled by the gorgeous Lexa Trikru.
1. The First Day

**Okay, first off, BIG THANK YOU to swanqueenfordays (My wonderful Homo!) who helped me learn about the American High School system (Seriously guys, the English Schooling system makes so much more sense than the American one, how do you cope!?)**  
 **Secondly, if I may: FUCKING TAYLOR SWIFT! You can blame her, and her song 'Fearless' for this monstrosity.**

 **With nothing else (I think...) to say, here we go, have this... thing.**

* * *

"I miss my uniform." Clarke whined as she slumped further in her once best friends car. Raven chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's not like you won't know anyone. Pretty much your entire school transferred there."

"Doesn't change the fact that I miss my uniform and my school." Clarke huffed, shaking her head.  
"And stop talking to me like you're my stepmother, you're barely two years older than me. Just because you and my mom are-" Clarke cut herself off as she felt her stomach roil in complaint at the thought of Raven and her Mother. As it often did.

"Okay fine. Would you rather I talk to you like we were still friends? Because I can do that." Raven offered, which only made Clarke sulk more.

"No. Just... don't talk to me. Drop me at school and I'll get Octavia to drive me home. And tomorrow I'm taking my car back, I don't care if you're in college. It's my car." Raven rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but said nothing more as she continued to drive through the town, towards the larger campus of the other High School. Clarke's school, despite being only just down the road from her house, had shut at the end of the last year. Apparently there wasn't enough students going there, so the funding had been pulled. Which meant while a few had transferred to the private school up on the hill, most had moved over to Polis High.  
"Just here's fine." Clarke reached for her bag, about a block from the school, and gripped the handle of the door.

"I can take you right to the door, if you want?"

"Here is _fine_ Raven." Clarke insisted, reaching for the door again. Raven sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, glancing over at Clarke. Raven missed her best friend. She and Clarke had bonded hard, back in Raven's senior year. They'd been inseparable, but once Raven had met Abby, everything had changed and now Clarke could barely look at her without wanting to vomit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up later, Clarke? It's really no trouble." Raven leant over as Clarke hurried to get out of the car.

"I'm sure. Go away." Clarke demanded, grabbing her hand and slamming the door of her car, hurrying off towards her new school.

Clarke had her plan. She was going to sign up for the soccer team, aim for Captaincy, and apply to get on the Student Council, and if she could, become President, keep her 4.0 grade point average and get her car back from her mothers girlfriend. To Clarke, that last one seemed like the hardest task on her list. Her Mom was pretty insistent that Raven needed the car more than she did, just because Raven was in college now and couldn't afford her own damn car.

Clarke huffed and kicked a can on the sidewalk across the road as she headed towards the large school.

"Hey! Clarke wait up!" Clarke span to see Octavia jogging up the path behind her, hoisting her bag higher, her hair half braided.

"Running late again?" Clarke asked with a chuckle, taking Octavia's bag so she could finish her hair.

"Yeah, and Bellamy stole my car because his engine blew again, but I'm claiming it back this afternoon."

"Good, because you're my ride." Clarke said with a grin. Octavia rolled her eyes, quickly finishing her braid and taking her bag back.

"Didn't think to ask me, huh?"

"My Mom gave Raven my car and I am _not_ riding with her again, so either I get a ride from you or a walk home."

"Tch, that's bullcheese."

"Bullcheese?"

"Yeah... My mom told me to stop swearing so much or she'd stop me from joining the football team. So I got creative."

"Soccer is better anyway."

"Only to Europeans." Clarke bumped against Octavia, nearly sending her sprawling into the bushes.  
"Jesus, Clarke, how the hell are you so strong?"

"Soccer."

"Ass."

"I'll tell your mom you swore."

"What are we, five?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Jasper slung his arms around their shoulders with a grin. Octavia huffed, nudging at him.

"Why're you walking, Jas? Doesn't Monty normally give you a lift to school?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow, ducking out of his arm hold.

"He does. But he's going to the Private school, up on the hill. I'm just waiting for my conformation letter to there."

"What the hell are you doing going there?" Clarke asked with a defensive frown, stopping and twisting to cross her arms at Jasper, who just shrugged and fixed his goggles.

"It's a better school, I get a uniform back, and Monty's going there." Jasper shrugged.  
"Just because you guys are happy to settle at Polis doesn't mean I have to be." He explained, getting an eye roll from Clarke.

"You're dead to me." Clarke grumbled, looping her arm through Ocatvia's.

"Fine, whatever you say." Jasper chuckled, dodging around them and walking backwards towards the gate.  
"But while I'm here at Polis, we can still hang out even if I'm dead to you?" He asked hopefully, getting an upturned chin in return from Clarke.

"I'd take that as a no, Jasper." Octavia said with a grin, getting a grunt and a nod of approval from Clarke.

"Fine. Guess I _won't_ share my mom's brownies." That caught Clarke's attention and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was a low blow, Jasper! A low blow."

"Yeah well if it worked, I don't care."

Clarke was half an hour early for home room. It was a common thing for her to be early, and she'd deliberately made sure she'd reached school long before it was due to start, just in case she got lost, but she'd found her locker and Home room with no trouble at all. Octavia was still hunting down her locker, and Jasper was in a different Home room, so for now, she was alone.

Pulling out a sketch book, Clarke tied her hair back with one hand, her other routing through her backpack for her pencil case so that she could at least do something to avoid going insane. Glancing round the sparse classroom, Clarke finally settled on the small flower that sat on the teachers desk. It was simple, something she could probably draw with her eyes closed by this point, but it was better than a desk. Selecting a pencil, Clarke glanced at the flower again, before putting lead to paper and beginning to draw.

"Who're you?" The voice made Clarke jump and she frowned deeply at the line that appeared on the page from her movement. She swung her head to confront whoever had caused her to mess up before hesitating. She was beautiful. Clarke had an eye for beauty, and she was pretty much certain that she'd never seen anyone as beautiful as the girl stood in front of her.

"Clarke." She finally managed to get out, quickly shaking her head to clear it and offering her hand out to the other girl.  
"Clarke Griffin. And you?"

"Lexa. You're in my seat." Clarke frowned, dropping her hand.

"It's the first day. There are plenty of other seats and I was here first."

"You're clearly new. That's my seat. I've sat there since my first year. Move."

"Make me!" The second the words were out of her mouth, Clarke knew she'd made a mistake. Lexa's blue eyes darkened as she bent, picking up Clarke's bag and grabbing her sketchpad, setting them on the next desk.

"Do I have to pick you up too, or are you going to just move?" Clarke considered it for a moment before relenting and standing, shifting over one desk.  
"Better." Lexa dropped her own bag, settling in the seat Clarke had just vacated and lounging in it comfortably. Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled out her eraser, muttering under her breath as she fixed the mistake that had been caused by Lexa's entrance.  
"You're a bit of a sore loser, huh?" Clarke looked up again as Lexa spoke and raised an eyebrow at her in question.  
"The muttering. It's kinda unbecoming. You're clearly a sore loser. You could have fought me."

"I don't get into fights. And I am _not_ a sore loser." Clarke wanted to protest as Lexa looked her up and down slowly, before tutting and looking away.

"Whatever you say."

Before Clarke could make another rebuttal, the door was filled with Octavia, who looked a little worse for wear, though she was grinning brightly.

"Clarke! There you are!" Clarke sighed softly as Octavia flopped down on her other side, still grinning like an idiot.  
"I got the wrong locker. A little bit of hell broke loose before I realised my mistake. All fixed now though. And the guy who's locker it actually was? God, Clarke might as well change my name to fucking melted butter!"

"You're disgusting. And your hair's come undone again."

"Yeah I know. On the hair thing. Wanna introduce me to your new friend?" Octavia leaned around Clarke to wave at Lexa, who gave no reaction.

"Sure. Octavia, this is Lexa. She's a violent hooligan too, you two should get on well." Lexa snorted through her nose.

"More spirit than I gave you credit for, Clarke. If I was really a violent hooligan, that would have been a very stupid remark to make. Lucky for you, I consider myself very refined."

"I think our definitions of refined are _very_ different." Clarke stated, earning herself another eye roll from Lexa.

"Whatever you say."

"Guys... hate to interrupt this little flirting..."

"I was not flirting!"

"Whatever Clarke, shut up! Look, there's the guy." Octavia pointed to the door. Clarke sighed softly as she took in Octavia's new interest. He was tall, she'd give him that, and well muscled. But kinda looked like there wasn't much going on in the brain department.

"Yes, very nice Octavia." Clarke turned her attention back to her sketchpad with a sigh. She had a distinct feeling that this guy would be all she heard about for the next few months as Octavia worked him out of her system.

"His name's Lincoln. In case you were wondering." Lexa said, which gained a happy sigh from Octavia.

"Lincoln."

"Did you have to encourage her?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you want your friend to be happy?"

"Of course but not... I just... god I've known you for five minutes and you're already so annoying!" Lexa just smirked, shifting to sit up a little straighter as the teacher finally arrived, just before the bell rang. Clarke closed her sketchpad and sat up to listen, resisting the need to kick Octavia, who was staring at Lincoln like a lovestruck puppy.

"Ah, right, yes. Hello all, welcome back, to those of you that have been here before, and for those of you who are new, I'm Mr Jaha. It's lovely to have you all here, and all on time that I can see, always a plus." Clarke listened intently to his rambling, chewing on her bottom lip as he listed Home room Rules and the expectations of the school for them, along with information about try-outs and auditions for various clubs. Soccer was to take place at Lunch and they had kit avaliable for anyone who came unprepared. Wonderful, so no lunch, but she'd get to Try out, which was on her list.

"One last thing before our time together is up. Student Council President. The Council were elected at the end of last term, but President will be elected at Halloween, giving you two months to run. Is anyone in here interested?" Clarke's hand shot into the air and she quickly glanced around the class, to see if anyone else had shown any interest.

"Well this should be interesting." Clarke glanced to the side to see Lexa with her arm firmly in the air, an arrogant smirk resting on her lips.

"Wonderful! If both of you could see me at some point today and I'll help you fill out your application form to run and get your campaigns underway." Jaha smiled, not really noticing the way the two girls were glaring at each other.

* * *

 **R &R Please!**


	2. Try-outs

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to pump this chapter out, but here it is!**  
 **Also, please PLEASE feel free to point out grammatical fuckups or anything, I wrote most of this past 1AM today (It's gonna be about 5AM by the time I get it up!) so while I THINK I've got everything in order, please do tell me if I haven't!**  
 **With that out of the way, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Clarke started to stretch the second she entered the changing rooms. She was going to get on this damn team even if the tryouts nearly killed her. She changed quickly, stretching out between each piece of clothing she took off or put on, relishing in the feel of her old uniform against her skin. It was nice, to have something that reminded her of her old school to help her through into earning her place in this new one. Not to mention, doing this would help her work out that pent up frustration that Lexa had caused during Home Room. She tied her hair back into a ponytail before heading out onto the field, grinning as she realised that she was clearly the only one to have had her kit on her today. Everyone else was stood, shivering, in clearly borrowed kit. She jogged into place, pulling in a deep breath.

"How are you so prepared?" The girl next to her demanded, causing Clarke to chuckle and shrug.

"Well... I planned on running a few laps at lunch anyway, so I needed something to do it in." She explained.  
"I'm Clarke, by the way." Clarke added on, offering a friendly smile to the girl.

"Indra. I was on the team last year, really this is just a formality." Clarke nodded, remembering that feeling.

"Yeah? Well you never know, I might take your place this time."

"I'd like to see you try, little girl."

"Little girl? I'm a senior."

"Well you're short."

"Very mature."

"SILENCE!" The voice boomed out and Clarke jumped slightly, straightening out on instinct as Indra simply turned her head back to the front.  
"My name is Coach Tristan. If you are good at this game, you'll come to realise I'm a just and fair man. However if you've no talent, you'll end up absolutely hating me, because I have no problem telling you if you're shit. Now, this is our team captain and goalkeeper, Lexa Trikru. So if any of you girls have shown up to tryout for keeper, don't hold your breath to be on the starting lineup!" Clarke bit back a groan. Of _course_ Lexa was the Captain of the Soccer team. She just couldn't catch a break, could she? Furrowing her brow, Clarke made the decision that she was going to fight through this with full determination and prove to Lexa that she was better than anyone else here.

As they were put to their trials, Clarke suddenly felt thankful that her Mom had moved Raven into their home. It had driven Clarke out running a lot during the summer, meaning she was actually in pretty good shape, compared to some of the competition. Not Indra though. Indra, despite her clearly borrowed kit, gave as good as Clarke, the two of them neck and neck as they ran through the exercises. Clarke's competitive streak kicked into high gear and she started to push herself harder than she knew she should in determination to beat Indra, that now being her main focus, rather than what _should_ have been forefront in her mind.

But in the end, it didn't matter that Indra was the thing driving Clarke. As Coach Tristan called an end to the exercise and called them into a huddle, Clarke's was the first name mentioned and asked for her preferred position.

"Centre Forward." She answered instantly, ignoring the way that, yet again, Lexa rolled her eyes. Coach nodded and wrote it down, working his way through the rest of the list, Indra rejoining them as forward defense, before they were dismissed to the showers.

"You pack a punch for someone so tiny, blondie." Indra commented as she drew level with Clarke, everyone else having moved faster than Clarke had seen them move all try-outs to try and get into the changing rooms first.

"Clarke." Clarke corrected, before offering Indra a slight smile.  
"And thanks. You're good too. Reckon we've got a strong enough team to win this year?"

"Think so, yeah." Indra nodded.  
"After all, we've a Goalkeeper who never lets anything past her." Clarke scoffed quietly, moving towards the showers with her towel.

"With me on your team she'll be pretty obsolete and un-needed." Clarke couldn't help her boast, her annoyance from Home Room having returned and doubled at seeing Lexa be team captain.

"You'd better hope you're right in such a boastful exclamation, Clarke." A voice sounded from a nearby stall. Clarke _just_ managed to hold in a yelp of surprise as Lexa emerged in a cloud of steam, wrapping a towel around herself.

"I know I am." Clarke puffed herself up best she could, considering how she was half naked, determined not to be frightened. After all, Lexa was just an ordinary girl, even if she did seem able to do everything.

"We shall see." Lexa nodded to Indra, who had quickly ducked into a stall, before heading off to locate her clothes. Clarke groaned softly, allowing her head to hang now that Lexa was out of sight. Just what was she getting herself into?

"Did you get your car back?" Clarke asked Octavia as they moved slowly out of the school.

"No." Octavia huffed, slowly unbraiding her hair. Her mother hated her preferred style, so she only wore it at school.  
"And I never will. Bellamy totalled his ride late last night, apparently. Complete write off. So he gets mine." There was an air of acceptance in Octavia's disappointed words. Clarke's heart panged slightly and she wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"Sorry, Tiv. I'm gonna get mine back tonight, so I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow, okay? We can share mine." She smiled, squeezing Octavia's shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up. Octavia nodded, running her fingers through her hair to work out the kinks that came from her braids.

"Thanks, C. I'm gonna miss my car... might save up for a new one." Clarke offered a sympathetic smile, both of them knowing exactly how well that would work.  
"Still, at least I've got my best buddy to walk home with, eh?" Octavia did brighten, finally, pinching Clarke's side and earning herself a squeal as the blonde jumped away from her.

"Until the next time you physically assault me, yeah." Clarke huffed playfully, rubbing her side.  
"I had try-outs today, that's still sore!"

"How'd they go, by the way? I didn't get to see you to ask."

"Lexa's the Captain." A grumble was clearly present in Clarke's voice as she huffed. It was Octavia's turn to nod sympathetically this time.

"Sucks. But I know you, you'll do great. Bet you'll even take captaincy from her."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Clarke rolled her eyes.  
"Best I can hope for is kicking her irritating ass in the Presidential election. Which reminds me, wanna be my Campaign Manager? We can consider it payment for me carting you around everywhere."

"Posters and stuff? Surely that's more your thing, art girl."

"Please, Tiv? Pretty Please? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Clarke pulled out her best begging face, aiming it right at her best friend.

"Oh no, not the eyes! Clarke no, that's emotional manipulation! Urgh, fine. Fine, I'll be your Campaign monkey."

"You're the best, Tiv."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Your thumb is the same length as your nose."

"Really?" Octavia's hand instantly moved to test the theory, grinning. Clarke chuckled, bumping against her.

"Have I ever told you anything untrue?"

"The moon is made of cheese."

"In my defense, we were _five_ and I really did think that was true."

"Still told me something untrue."

"You're an ass."

"That mean you're firing me?"

"No, just gonna work you double shifts." Octavia groaned, hanging her head.

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Yup~!"

"Even if I say I hate you?"

"Definitely. I'll know you're lying. And I won't give you lifts to school."

"Emotional Manipulation _and_ blackmail, see we're starting the campaign early."

"Screw you."

"You wish."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, Clarke thinking back on her friendship with Octavia. The way they'd become friends was sucky, but their friendship itself was actually something Clarke was incredibly thankful for.

"Hey C?"

"Yeah?"

"Think if I wrecked my car so Bell couldn't use it, my Mom would guess it was me?"

"Probably. And she'd likely blame me as a bad influence. Don't wreck the car, Tiv."

"You're right. I'll think of something else. Maybe ask Jasper for something to hide in Bell's room."

"That won't work. He's your Mom's golden boy, remember?"

"Damnit." Clarke patted Octavia's shoulder gently. There was little anyone could do once it had been decided that Bellamy would get something. Still, it was sometimes fun to plot revenges. Another few blocks of silence before Octavia spoke again.

"What about if I run away?"

"Over a car?"

"Hmmm... true."

Another few blocks of silence, only this time, Clarke could practically _hear_ Octavia's brain cogs whirling.

"Got it!"

"What?"

"Fish."

"Fish?"

"In the air ducts of his room. Hidden way back, where he won't find it. Make his room smell disgusting."

"Genius."

"Why thank you."  
Clarke was actually impressed. It was rare that Octavia herself came up with any decent revenge plots. Normally Octavia would come up with a bunch of unuseable ones and in an attempt to help her friend out, Clarke would suggest a better one that would be used. Maybe Mrs. Blake was right, maybe she was a terrible influence on Octavia. Not that she really cared.

"Can you buy the fish?"

"You're paying, right?"

"Of course."

"Then sure."  
They stopped at the turning for Octavia's road, a grin now gracing her face as she pulled Clarke into a tight hug.

"You're the best, C."

Clarke hugged Octavia back, chuckling slightly and squeezing her best friend lovingly.

"I know. Now go on, I'll see you tomorrow for pick up."

"Bye!"

Waving, Octavia took off down her own street, Clarke continuing on for a few blocks before reaching for the keys to her house, hoping that everyone was still out for a while. She just needed to decompress.

Luck, however, was not on her side.


End file.
